From Holiday To Wedding
by copas.gela
Summary: Karena galau dengan hari pernikahannya yang kian dekat,Sakura bersama kakaknya,Kakshi pergi berlibur untuk menghilangkan kepenatan sang calon pengantin.Siapa sangka selain berlibur Kakashi juga menemukan orang yang disukainya.Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke


**Disclaimer:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author's note**:Hm, _gomen _karya ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya mempublish fic asli milik teman saya yang sudah disumbangkan melalui blog dan dia mengharapkan karyanya untuk dipublish di sini.

**WARNING:**Semi-OOC, AU, gaje, abal, di sini marga-nya Sakura bukan Haruno, tapi Hatake. Dan ada OC. _Gomen ne :(_

**Pair: SasuSaku, KakaHika**

**Summary: **Karena galau dengan hari pernikahannya yang kian dekat, Sakura bersama kakaknya pergi berlibur untuk menghilangkan kepenatan sang calon pengantin. Siapa sangka selain berlibur Kakashi juga menemukan orang yang disukainya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke sang calon mempelai pria yang panic ditinggal oleh Sakura?

* * *

><p><strong>From Holiday To Wedding<strong>

**By**

**Aya**

* * *

><p>Hatake Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda nan unik itu mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya. Gadis yang dalam hitungan hari akan berganti marga itu sedang gelisah. Berkali-kali ia menelepon calon suami-nya itu, dan berkali-kali pula ponsel pria itu dimatikan.<p>

Mendesah lelah, ia kemudian mengambil tasnya untuk bepergian dan keluar rumah. Di dalam kepalanya, ia sudah memerintah dirinya sendiri untuk pergi menemui pria yang akan menjadi suaminya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura.

Pria bermarga Uchiha yang tengah berbicara dengan sekretarisnya itu menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia mengernyit tak senang melihat gadis itu. Bergumam pelan untuk menyuruh Karin mengerjakan tugasnya, lalu kemudian ia menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Sasuke-kun, aku…"

"Aku sedang sibuk. Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" ucapnya dingin.

Sakura membeku di tempat. Berusaha menarik nafasnya pendek-pendek sambil menahan matanya untuk tidak berkaca-kaca.

Dijodohkan memang menyakitkan. Sakura sedari dulu berharap, bahwa Sasuke menjadi 'Prince Charming' impiannya. Seorang Pangeran yang akan mendengarkannya bercerita, menjadi tempatnya mengadu saat gelisah, dan menjadi penampung air mata saat ia sedang sedih.

Dan mimpi itu musnah dalam waktu dua tahun.

"Aku…," suara Sakura tercekat di tenggorokannya. "… pergi." Berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menatap punggung gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya. Sesekali ia menyendok es krim cokelat yang biasa di pesan Sasuke di kedai es krim ini. Dan baru kali ini pula ia merasakan es krim cokelat yang jauh dari kata manis ini.

"Jelek sekali wajahmu itu."

Sakura celingukan saat mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Dengan meenggerakkan lehernya ia menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Sensei!" Sakura terkejut melihat guru sekaligus kakaknya itu tampil tanpa masker yang selalu menemaninya.

"Hush!" Kakashi mengibaskan tangannya dan mengambil alih kursi di depan Sakura. "Selama diluar sekolah kau jangan sekalipun menyebutku 'Sensei', aku jadi terlihat tua."

"Heh?" dengus Sakura. "Kau memang sudah tua _Onii-san_."

Kakashi men-_deathglare_ Sakura. Namun, ia hentikan saat melihat air mata Sakura yang turun ke pipinya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menyendok es krim itu banyak-banyak dan menelannya.

"Apa Uchiha itu lagi?" tanya Kakashi serius.

Sakura lagi-lagi menggeleng, namun air mata tak berhenti turun dari matanya. Ia menelan es krim cokelat itu dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku hanya gelisah. Hiks… aku baru mendapatkan surat lulus dari sekolah, tapi dalam hitungan hari aku harus menikah. Kau tahu? Aku jadi seperti seorang gadis yang sedang hamil muda dan harus cepat-cepat dinikahkan."

Kakashi yang mendengar itu terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, kau adalah gadis yang tengah hamil muda dan harus cepat-cepat dinikahkan, begitu?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" seru Sakura. "Sasuke-kun tidak se-_pervert_ dirimu!"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya ya ya… jadi… kau gelisah karena hari pernikahanmu, eh?"

Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk lalu menyendokkan es krimnya lagi, lalu mengangguk berkali-kali. Kakashi menghela nafas. "Oya, bagaimana jika kita berlibur?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kakashi tanpa berkedip. "Berlibur?"

"Ya, anggap saja kau mengistirahatkan mentalmu dari acara pernikahan. Bukankah, kau sedang gelisah?"

Sakura menatap meja sambil berpikir. Hingga tiba-tiba dia mengangkat sendoknya tinggi-tinggi dan mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Baiklah! Aku akan berlibur denganmu."

.

.

.

"Sakura, cepatlah!" seru Kakashi sambil mencengkeram tangan gadis itu dan menariknya untuk berlari.

Sakura yang ikut berlari terengah-engah mengikuti kecepatan lari Kakashi, ditambah lagi dengan ransel hitam yang membebaninya. Dan mereka pun berhenti saat keduanya masuk ke dalam kereta yang pintunya menutup saat mereka menghempaskan diri di kursi penumpang yang tersedia. Hanya beberapa orang yang berada di gerbong itu dan melirik keduanya dengan sedikit mencela, selebihnya lagi sepi.

"Hampir saja!" Kakashi mengusap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. T-shirt hitam yang dikenakannya, terasa mengeluarkan udara panas.

Sakura yang mengenakan t-shirt putih longgar menaik turunkan kerahnya untuk menciptakan angin. Walaupun merasa kegerahan dan kepanasan, keduanya merasa puas dengan ketepatan waktu mereka. Jika mereka beberapa detik saja terlambat, mungkin rencana liburan mereka akan kacau.

"Ugh… _Onii-san_, kita akan berlibur kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja ke Pantai di Oto."

"Pantai di Oto?" mata Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Hn… dan kau sudah ingat perjanjian kita?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tidak ada fasilitas mewah, kita hanya berlibur ala backpacker."

"Yup, dan?"

"Dan tidak membawa ponsel. Cukup kamera saja."

"Pintar." Kakashi mengusap-ngusap kepala Sakura dengan sayang. "Nah, selama liburan kau tidak boleh menangis dan tidak boleh membicarakan Sasuke. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk setuju, sedangkan Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan. "Oya, kenapa kau belum juga menikah?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Kakashi agak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, namun ia berdeham pelan dan membuang muka.

"Entahlah. Belum ada calon yang memenuhi persyaratan." Sambil nyengir lebar.

"Jawaban apa itu?" Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, sebetulnya ada sih…"

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Kakashi penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu namanya." Balas Kakashi sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, nanti akan kutunjukkan."

.

.

.

"Hwaaaa… indah sekali _Onii-san_!" Sakura melompat-lompat riang saat kaki mereka sudah menapak di atas pasir.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Sakura, lalu menarik lengan gadis itu untuk ke arah penginapan.

"Kakashi _Onii-san_, lepaskan dulu! Kau tidak perlu menyeret-nyeretku seperti ini." Sakura merengek.

"Habis jika aku tidak menyeretmu, kau akan berada di sana terus. Jadi, lebih baik kita simpan dulu ransel kita…"

"Lalu kita bermain sepuasnyaaaa… bagaimana?" sela Sakura.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kakashi pasrah.

"Aku pesan satu kamar." Sebuah suara membuat Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya.

Mata Kakashi yang terlihat sayu itu membulat tak percaya. Ia menatap seorang gadis dengan celana pendek longgar selutut dan t-shirt hitam longgar terngah berdiri. Gadis dengan mata onyx yang tajam dan rambut hitam panjang yang menuruni punggungnya yang tirtimpa tali ransel hitam.

"_Onii-san_, cepatlah!" suara Sakura menyadarkan Kakashi dari objek penglihatannya yang sempat membuat Kakashi terpesona.

"Sakura," cepat-cepat Kakashi memberi isyarat untuk mendekat dan menyuruhnya berpura-pura tak peduli keadaan sekitar.

"Apa?" Sakura yang sudah kelewat kesal mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau lihat gadis itu?" Kakashi menunjuk gadis yang tadi dilihatnya.

Sakura menoleh. "Cantik sekali." Komentarnya. Sesuai perintah Kakashi untuk berpura-pura tak peduli keadaan sekitar, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kakashi dan mengobrol seperti biasa.

"Dia calon istriku."

"Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum girang. "Cepat kenalkan padaku!"

"Sst!" desis Kakashi. "Aku belum mengenalnya."

"Apa?" Sakura terbelalak.

"Diamlah! Baiklah, aku sering bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tak tahu siapa namanya."

Sakura sedikit heran dengan kakaknya itu. Belum juga kenal sudah ingin dijadikan istri. Gila!

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan mendekatinya selama liburan ini."

.

.

.

Tsunade sedikit mengernyit saat membaca kertas itu. Sebuah kertas yang berisi pesan dari Sakura.

'_Okaa-san_, aku akan berlibur beberapa hari ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur kok. Aku janji akan pulang saat hari pernikahanku.

Sakura'

Tsunade menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Sakura dan menepuk dahinya keras.

"Tsunade-sama, ada apa?" tanya Shizune, kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

"Shizune, bawakan Sake ke kamarku!"

.

.

.

"Yo!" Kakashi menyapa gadis berambut hitam yang kemarin dilihatnya di penginapan. Gadis itu menoleh sedikit, ia terlihat tidak peduli terhadap Kakashi dan kembali menatap laut.

"Sendirian?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya." Jawab gadis itu dingin.

Sakura yang duduk tak jauh dari sana hanya terkikik sambil mengangkat kamera digital milik Kakashi dan memotret mereka.

"Kita sering bertemu."

Gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Yah…. Beberapa kali."

"Benarkah?" gadis itu melirik Kakashi sejenak dan kembali menatap ke arah laut. "Aku baru kali ini merasa melihatmu."

Kakashi merasa tertohok, namun ia mengabaikan itu dengan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kakashi."

Gadis itu melirik tangan Kakashi lalu menyambutnya, "Hikaru." Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan tangan pria itu.

"Kau… berlibur sendirian?"

"Hn." Jawabnya.

Mendengar itu entah mengapa Kakashi merasa gadis ini seperti seseorang dan juga ia merasa tidak asing dengan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, kau…"

Dering ponsel menginterupsi pembicaraan Kakashi, gadis itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa menjauhi Kakashi dan mengangkat teleponnya lalu menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi. Kakashi yang ditinggalkan seperti itu hanya mendesah kecewa.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" suara bentakan terdengar.

"Kau lihat Sakura?" Sasuke berkata cepat, ia sudah panik sejak Tsunade bilang bahwa Sakura pergi berlibur entah kemana.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan menggangguku selama aku berlibur!"

"Tidak, Hikaru! Kau harus dengar ini…"

"Sasuke, berhentilah untuk mencemaskan Sakura! Dia baik-baik saja."

"Tahu apa kau? Sekarang, kau pulang dan bantu aku untuk mencari pengantinku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum hari pernikahanmu!" balas gadis yang diteleponnya itu.

"Hikaru, aku mohon! Sekali ini saja. Aku dan dia sedang ada masalah."

"Tidak Sasuke! Aku tidak akan kembali dan tidak akan mencari pengantinmu itu. Kau sendiri yang harus mencarinya."

"Hikaru… Hikaru!" menyadari bahwa sepupunya itu telah mematikan telepon, ia ikut membanting ponselnya tepat saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Ia mengembalikan tampang stoic-nya dan menatap seseorang yang baru masuk dengan tajam.

"Sasuke-sama, ada apa Anda memanggilku?" tanya seorang pria tinggi besar dengan dengan jas hitamnya.

"Temukan Hatake Sakura dan bawa dia pulang!" perintahnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyuruh Izumo dan Kotetsu untuk mencari Sakura-sama."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"_Onii-san_," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" Kakashi menoleh padanya.

"Aku boleh pergi ke pantai sendirian kan?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak! Kau tahu? Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko Uchiha bungsu akan membunuhku karena tidak bisa menjaga calon pengantin wanitanya."

"Ck." Sakura memajukan bibirnya. "Ayolah!"

"Tidak Sakura! Ini sudah malam!"

"Ayolaaaah!" rengek Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari _futon_nya. "Baiklah." Ia kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan mendorong Sakura yang sudah berjingkrak senang keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Nah, kita sudah di luar."

"Ayo kita ke pantai!"

"Lagi?"

Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi menuju sebuah bangku dan mengajak Kakashi duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura menelusupkan tangannya di saku jaketnya, melepas sandal lalu memainkan pasir dengan kakinya.

"Jadi, udara malam di pantai seperti ini? Kalau begini sih, aku tidak akan mau pulang." Ujar Sakura.

Kakashi mengacak rambutnya bosan. "Nanti akan kuberitahu calon suamimu untuk berbulan madu ke pantai."

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. "Tidak usah!" seru Sakura.

"Hikaru!" tiba-tiba pria berambut perak itu berseru tertahan.

Sakura yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar itu.

"Ah, kau lagi." Kata gadis itu.

"Kurasa kita memang berjodoh." Ujar Kakashi sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ah, ini adikku. Sakura."

"Hai!" sapa Sakura.

Walaupun gelap Hikaru dapat melihat gadis itu. "Hai." Balasnya datar.

Sakura sedikit heran. Ia merasa mengenali gadis itu. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya. Mengambil alih di sisi Sakura. "Semua orang selalu merasa seperti itu."

"Berapa lama kau akan berada di sini?" tanya Kakashi, mencoba masuk ke dalam obrolan kedua gadis itu.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya. "Mungkin sampai empat hari lagi. Lagipula aku sudah tiga hari berada di sini."

Sakura berpikir, kenapa waktu berakhirnya Hikaru berlibur adalah sehari sebelum pernikahannya? Mungkin kebetulan. Sakura angkat bahu.

"Begitu? Kami juga." Balas Kakashi menyeringai. "Ternyata kita memang jodoh."

Sakura dapat melihat mata Hikaru terlihat kesal. Dalam hati Sakura terkikik geli. Sial sekali gadis yang tengah dikejar-kejar kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Hatake Sakumo sedikit mengernyitkan kepalanya saat melihat istrinya terlihat mondar-mandir di depannya. "Sakura lagi, eh?" tanyanya dari balik korannya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berhenti dan akhirnya duduk. "Kau… apa kau tidak cemas?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sakumo langsung.

"Ya ampun!" Tsunade menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Sakura itu anak kita, mengapa kau tidak mencemaskannya sama sekali?"

"Dan Kakashi pun anak kita. Dia juga hilang di hari yang sama dengan Sakura." Balas Sakumo.

Tsunade terdiam. Lalu menepuk dahinya lagi dengan frustasi.

.

.

.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Pergi lima hari tanpa mengabari Ibunya memang tidak sopan, mungkin dengan menelepon ke rumah, dia tidak akan mendapat omelan langsung secara live dari Ibunya.

Interaktif juga tidak apa-apa, asal dia tidak melihat wajah seram ibunya saat marah. Ia meraih gagang telepon umum dan baru saja akan menekan nomor tujuannya sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sakura-_sama_,"

Deg.

Sakura menjatuhkan gagang teleponnya dan berbalik.

"Kami harap anda ikut kami." Ujar salah satu dari dua pria dihadapannya yang memakai jas hitam dan juga kacamata hitam. "Sasuke-_sama_ ingin anda pulang."

"Oh tidak!" lirih Sakura. Dan dalam hitungan detik ia melesat menjauhi kedua pria itu.

Menyadari target mereka kabur, Izumo dan Kotetsu secepat kilat mengejar gadis itu. Sakura yang sudah terlihat putus asa menarik nafas pendek-pendek di sela larinya, sehingga seseorang membuatnya berteriak.

"Hikaruuuuu…" jerit Sakura. Sakura mencapai punggung gadis itu.

"Ah, Sakura? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik punggung Hikaru sambil menunjuk kedua pria yang mengejarnya sampai tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Hikaru datar.

"Kami tidak berurusan denganmu." Jawab Kotetsu.

Izumo menatap Sakura lalu berkata dengan cepat, "Ikutlah dengan kami Sakura-_sama_!"

"Ya." Kotetsu mengatur nafasnya. "Sasuke-_sama_ ingin anda pulang."

"Tidak mau. Katakan pada Sasuke-_sama_ kalian, aku akan pulang saat hari pernikahan tiba." Balas Sakura yang sudah kelewat kesal.

"Tapi…"

"Katakan pada bos-mu, dia ada bersamaku." Hikaru menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Kotetsu.

Baik Kotetsu maupun Izumo saling pandang bingung.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya Izumo penuh selidik.

"Berikan ponselku padanya, maka ia akan tahu siapa aku!" balas Hikaru. "Sekarang, pergilah!"

.

.

.

"Ini." Hikaru menyodorkan sekaleng Coke pada Sakura yang menyeka keringatnya yang banyak itu. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa gadis itu sangat cantik dan terlihat anggun walaupun dia berpakaian seperti seorang cowok. Dengan t-shirt kebesaran dan celana jeans pendek selutut untuk cowok, dia tetap terlihat mempesona. Pantas saja Kakashi memilihnya. Ck, tak disangka, kakaknya yang _pervert_ itu pintar memilih gadis.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn." Balasnya.

Sakura merasa tergelitik dengan jawaban Hikaru. "Kau… mengenal Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya lambat-lambat.

Hikaru meliriknya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Begitulah."

"Oh." Sakura memutar-mutar keleng yang baru saja ia teguk. "Kau siapanya?"

"Aku…."

"Ah, Sakura!"

Baik Sakura maupun Hikaru menoleh.

"Ah, beruntung sekali aku bertemu kau di sini. Ternyata kita memang berjodoh." Kata Kakashi, mencoba menggoda Hikaru.

Hikaru memalingkan wajahnya kesal. "Kau ini pria yang aneh. Selalu berkata kita ini berjodoh. Dasar aneh." Balasnya dingin.

"Ah… kau selalu pesimis." Balas Kakashi sambil menyeringai.

Mengabaikan omongan Kakashi, Hikaru kemudian menatap Sakura. "Oya, Sakura. Mungkin mereka akan kembali lagi. Aku harap kau jangan keluar sendirian."

"Hmm… kalau begitu, temani aku ya Hikaru-san?" pinta Sakura penuh harap.

Namun, gadis itu menggeleng. "Maaf. Sore ini aku akan ke pantai di Iwa."

"Apa?" Kakashi sedikit kaget. "Bukankah kau bilang kau akan kembali ke Konoha dua hari lagi?"

"Ya, tapi aku sudah lama ingin ke pantai di Iwa."

"Tidak bisakah…."

"Tidak!" balasnya tegas. Kakashi menghela nafas lelah. "Tapi, untuk menemani Sakura aku ada waktu sampai besok."

Kakashi terperangah melihat senyum Hikaru.

"Aku akan berangkat besok pagi ke Iwa." balas Hikaru.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini Izumo?" Sasuke membanting ponsel berwarna hitam itu di meja kerjanya.

Izumo sedikit bergidik melihat Tuan-nya sangat marah.

"Maaf Sasuke-_sama_. Dia…. bersama seorang gadis lagi dan… gadis itu memintaku untuk memberikan itu pada anda. Katanya dengan ponsel itu anda tahu siapa dirinya." Jawab Izumo menghalau rasa takutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa gadis itu. Cepat bawa Sakura pulang!" perintahnya.

"Ba-baik Sasuke-sama." Izumo membungkuk pelan dan keluar ruang kerjanya.

Setelah pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi dan memukul laci mejanya dengan kepalan tangan. Ia sudah kelewat frustasi mendengar kabar Sakura hilang.

Dan saat orang-orang suruhannya menemukan gadis itu, mereka malah tidak bisa membawa Sakura pulang. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Seharusnya dia jangan bekerja dulu. Terlebih ia akan menikah tiga hari lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memukul meja itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Mau tak mau ia merasakan perasaan takut jika membayangkan Sakura benar-benar meninggalkannya. Bahkan terakhir kali ia melihat Sakura, ia bersikap buruk pada gadis itu.

Penyesalan datang terakhir bukan, Sasuke?

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hikaru menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain-main di pantai. Sesekali, Kakashi juga ikut bermain. Saling menyipratkan air dengan ganas, bahkan Hikaru dan Sakura sempat menyewa sepeda untuk berkeliling dan membeli aksesoris yang tersedia. Sakura rasanya senang sekali. Tak pernah ia merasakan memiliki saudara perempuan, dan ia merasa Hikaru sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Dan kini keduanya tengah menikmati es kelapa muda di malam yang agak panas itu sehingga mereka lebih memilih menikmati langit malam. Masih di temani angin semilir yang menyejukkan dan membiarkan Kakashi berkutat di kamar dengan novel favoritnya.

"Hikaru-_san_, aku senang sekali kau menemani liburanku. Kau tahu, kau sudah seperti kakakku saja." Ujarnya.

"Aku memang kakakmu kan? Jadi, mulai sekarang panggil aku _Onee-san_! Ya?" balas Hikaru sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Wah? Jadi benar kau akan menikah dengan Kakashi _Onii-san_?" tanya Sakura girang.

"Apa?" Hikaru membelalakkan matanya. "Aku dengan kakakmu yang _freak_ itu?"

Sakura mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Hikaru menggeleng tak percaya.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Umur kakakmu berapa?" tanyanya.

"Er… Oniisan? Ehmmm…" Sakura terlihat tengah berpikir. "Entahlah, tapi yang kutahu, dia berbeda tujuh tahun denganku."

Hikaru menelan ludah tak percaya.

**T B C**


End file.
